


When I Grow Up - Castiel Big Bang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: What do you want to be when you grow up? An astronaut? A scientist? An ice skating rodeo clown who drives the ice cream truck on Sundays? At age seven, Castiel already has his future decided, now it’s simply a matter of making it happen. Life gets in the way in the form of hospital visits, a stolen favorite pencil, school yard bullies, a gymeteria talent show, and a spur of the moment road trip, but he refuses to settle. With a little help from family, unexpected friends, a kind stranger, and a freckle faced boy with a love of giraffes and architecture, he can do anything. Told in seven year increments from age seven to thirty-five.





	When I Grow Up - Castiel Big Bang 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Picked this story up as a pinch hitter. I created these illustrations for the Castiel Big Bang story, [When I Grow Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847946/chapters/24084993), by author WeasleyChick32. Check it out!

  


  



End file.
